Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) have traditionally exploited a body bias voltage applied to a substrate and/or a well to achieve latch-up prevention, cell isolation, and improved circuit speed. However, in sub-micron devices, the body bias voltage may enhance an undesirable short channel effect. This short channel effect causes a threshold voltage difference between transistors of different sizes upon application of a body bias voltage. This threshold voltage difference may degrade the performance of a sense amplifier within a DRAM. Thus, there is a need for a technique to prevent degradation in the performance of a sense amplifier.